The present invention relates to a water-resistant case for electronic devices, and more particularly to a water-resistant case for use with small-size electronic devices such as digital cameras, video cameras, etc.
Most water-resistant cases for electronic devices include two case members swingably coupled to each other which, when mated together, provide a water-tight space for accommodating an electronic device, typically a digital camera or a video camera, therein.
A buckle is swingably mounted on a free end of one of the case members. When the buckle is releasably held in engagement with a free end of the other case member, the mating portions of the two case members are kept in a mated state. For details, reference should be made to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-90869, for example.
According to most of those water-resistant cases, the mating portions are disengaged from each other, i.e., opened, in the same direction as the direction in which a mechanism for engaging and disengaging the buckle is released. If the electronic device to be accommodated in a water-resistant case is of a small size, such as a digital camera, and the water-resistant case is also of a small size, then since it is often customary for the user to put the digital camera into and out of the water-resistant case while the user is walking, the case members tend to be inadvertently opened, letting the digital camera drop out of the case when the mechanism for engaging and disengaging the buckle is released unless the user is careful enough in releasing the mechanism.